


nothin ever happened

by yilimiliyi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: BGM同名看到李安拿小金人忽然冒出的灵感





	nothin ever happened

1.

大导演握着奥斯卡小金人走下领奖台，便直截从舞台一侧工作人员用小门出了大厅，木门在身后轻轻搭上，仍未平息的一波波掌声震在背脊上微微发麻。

小廊上此时没有人，一盏孤黄的照明灯打在头顶，有一点浅淡的温度。重重地，再重重地吐出几口气，一时无言无语。

半分钟后相叶雅纪提着袋子出现在身边，和他一起靠着那扇陈旧窄小的木门，瘦高小哥现在是他的经纪人。来时的脚步并不响，踱着踱着就到身边，相叶暗忖自己是否来得恰当，这样一个人的氛围要怎么打破。大导演对他的到来并没有额外的表示，多年相处的默契让他们此刻只是选择倚在门背，左手高举着小金人到两人面前，一起看着昏黄的光线在表面流转。

门后是此起彼伏的打趣声，交响乐声，抽泣声，掌声，他们却在一门之隔的这昏暗静僻之处，相叶听见左腕机械表指针不断走动的沙沙声响，和身边的人试图刻意敛下的呼吸。

轻轻抬起手臂，搭住肩膀，指尖略施力气，摩挲着那人西服肩胛的绒面，在此刻说什么都显得突兀。

二宫转过半个身体，用额头蹭着他的羽绒服，一阵“噗嗦噗嗦”，嘴里呜咽出一声笑，“我终于…”

相叶把手里拎的替换西服扔到地上，双臂张开箍着自家的竹马。

“小和，小和。”

2.

“像做了一个很长的梦醒来，然后我便又是孤身一人。”

苍茫的原野，合着鼓点的节拍和有些嘶吼的细腻歌声，女主角一个人静静地望着比羊群比群山更遥远的地方，那里升腾着清晨的雾霭，袅袅一片忽浓忽淡模糊了地平线，天与地反倒就着那不真切的弧度自然融为了一体。她只是这样喃喃自语，身后有鸟雀掠过，四下无他人，并非要对谁言说的对白，却明白，真真实实有那样一个接收的人，只是不在手边。

鼓点旋律与歌声的和鸣渐推入高潮的时候，电影节不大的放映场内传出掩不住的啜泣声，二宫隔着椅背的缝隙从第一排向后望去，垂泪者不乏，也有就靠在男友肩头拽着胳膊不愿松手的。

他低低的叹了口气，似笑非笑，瞟一眼左手边的位子，未贴明来宾姓名的空座一直无人认领。

女主角眉眼的轮廓很深邃，即便只是淡妆相配也已是目光炯炯，情感充沛。二宫相中了她那双能说话的眼睛，便让她独自来挑一部130分钟影片的大梁。捧来的这座最佳导演奖杯倒也是与他的独到眼光相得益彰。

在此次颁奖后的电影节海外播映前，日本好评如潮的票房将这部片子和他的小导演都借势推到浪尖。

影片至始至终都没有出现男主角的身影，只是女方一个人经历物是人非，经历世态炎凉，走遍各地，四处搜集风景，挡不住的是扑面而来那些属于缅怀的气息，分明是有一个牵挂，却不知根落何方。

社交论坛上关于电影的台前幕后以及电影构思的表里的高楼不少，二宫闲来无事就拿手机爬了爬楼，间或以路人的身份回个顶点个赞，内容倒上不了心。

他们爱说那是导演剖白内心世界的绝佳作品，也就果断地收下那些赞美之词就罢，他们爱骂无谓的意识流那也罢。

真真假假又能有多少句真正说中内心呢，那么自己的内心究竟是怎样的呢，自己也摸不透啊。

如果真的有知情者知意人有缘看到了这片子，身边这位子哪还能是个空席呢。

3.

回想起和那人最激烈的那次争吵。

那时正值大二时代，校运会上有个学长，在马拉松最后冲刺的阶段忽然就脚步一软，捂着心口倒了下来，那时候他们就在赛道边挂牌志愿服务，一个摄影一个写通讯。

看见学长倒在地上的时候，对方第一时间便冲过去，向着远处打了手势，扶着他躺平，为他按压心口急救处理，待到场外的校医和急救队抬着担架赶来将人稳稳送走之后，他舒了口气回过头去，却见二宫仍站在原地未挪过脚步，至始至终未曾放下他的炮筒，拉长了焦对着远去的担架和人群意犹未尽地补了几张背影。

火气蹭地一下就冒到了头顶，他冷冷地走开。

回到宿舍就进行了一场激烈的争吵。

二宫开了电脑修图，一边催坐在一边闷声不吭气的人过来选图好写通讯稿。

“角度的话就从赛程安全隐患入手吧，还可以强调一下关于对选手的预先检查和赛前工作的不足…喂，别干坐着，你倒是吱一声啊。”

“你这时候哪来的心情修图，二宫和也，你不觉得罪恶么？”写字台被狠狠地捶了一下，二宫和也吓了一跳，歪过头才看见对方的满脸怒意，顿时也来了鼓无名火。

“你不是过去救了又通知人了么？那时候多我一个人又不能再多帮上什么忙，我没有药没有更多的应急知识我只会越帮越忙或是干瞪眼干着急，这时候难道不是拍下照片传达给大家更重要么？你看清楚，多我一个也不会多出什么效率。”

“你…这种时候是抢新闻的时候么？你能有那份心都是好的！…啊，我知道了，呵呵，你根本就不是想要抢拍，你丫还在做你的电影梦积累第一手素材是吧？二宫和也，你竟然是那么势利的人我简直要瞎了。”

“你清醒点好么樱井翔！”二宫站起身来，两双眼各自盛满怒意，他攥着樱井翔的肩膀，深吸一口气试图让自己语气冷静，“亏你还是通讯社的专门记者，你仔细想想，我过去站在边上真的能对他起到什么良性作用么，完全不能。但是这件事必须记录下来，因为有很多关心他爱他的人，他们多想看到出事的当时最真实的资料和情景，还有那么多未来可能因此而受到伤害的人，必须留下些什么告诉他们事情之严重，引以为戒，必须，必须！”

樱井翔蹩着眉，圆眼睛里都是黯淡的色彩，他的暴脾气发作了，完全没有在试图理解二宫和也。

“你还在狡辩什么，你简直病了，因为你的电影梦你简直病了。从未想过我们的价值观如此合不来，简直不能再交流了！不能谈了简直不能谈，都散了都散了吧！”

二宫和也的目光闪了又闪，他举起拳头想要揍樱井翔，最终还是垂到了身侧。

那时仍年轻气盛，谁也不肯让谁，谁也不肯收手让步，可怜的自尊心自傲比天高，什么都能丢就是那点可怜的骄傲不能拿走。明明知道这救与不救是永远矛盾的命题，明明知道大千世界就是一道偌大的罗生门，每个人有完全不同的逻辑那是再正常不过的事，可心里就是不服。

因为视对方为最能够理解自己的人，有着心照不宣的默契，以为很多事情都不消言语便能心意相通，自鸣得意无论如何对方都和自己在同一阵线，执意地认为观点会永远相同，却被可笑的现实狠狠扇下一个耳光，心里火辣辣地疼，身上却不留疤，甚至无从证明曾受了伤。

二宫咬紧牙关，手已经不知不觉紧紧握成了圈，这就是太在意和太信任的结果，滋长出赤裸裸的背叛感。

“方才争吵的时候，只觉得我们靠得那么近啊，一个小臂的距离，却原来隔了那么遥远冷漠的距离，我们肩抵着肩，却原来朝着不同的方向，视线里望去的都是迥异的风景，是在齐头并进啊，可脚步细微角度的偏差，竟走出分岔。我不是不理解你啊，樱井翔，可你呢有没有站在我的立场好好地考虑个中道理？”

樱井翔被他说得心中一动，对峙的漫长时间慢慢地熄灭了他心中烧得太烈的火焰，明晰的条理逐渐回到脑中，看着二宫一脸失望的神情，心中百转千回打上了一排死结。

他伸出手去，包住二宫爆起青筋的拳头，搂着他的脖子细细地抚。

是我不对。

二宫和也叹了口气，抬起手吻了吻樱井翔的手背。

樱井翔愣愣地目光追随着他的动作，待到唇轻柔地触上手背的时候，他才发现自己的泪点不知不觉已经攒上了鼻尖。

4.

夜晚的派对结束后，相叶开辆A8载二宫前去金门大桥兜风，后排无人的座位上堆着啤酒零食和放着小金人的亚克力丝绒箱。

大导演其实已经有些微醺，却还是搬了一堆啤酒，还借着醉意赖相叶陪他。

相叶知道他现在心里定是悲喜交加，也笃定下心来要好好在他人生的first peak好好照顾好他，好好扶持他。相叶操着方向盘，笑眯眯地说恭喜你终于登上人生第一个最高峰，接下来要继续现状维持！

二宫横七竖八地歪在副驾，他说可不是第一个唷，雅纪，可不是第一个。

可不是第一个，可不是第一个…二宫和也嘴里喃喃地重复着这短句，闭着眼睛声音慢慢就小了下去，相叶无从多问，权当他是睡了过去，松了松油门，仪表盘上的速度指针缓缓向左偏去。

副驾的人却又没头没脑的吐了几句，“雅纪，他该是在纽约，而我在这里，在LA。我们每次都正好差那么一点儿。”

相叶终于没沉住气，他腾出一只手糊了糊二宫的脸，“喝醉了就给我睡觉，拍电影对台本呐你，到了我叫你。”

二宫和也两手拽着安全带，把头的重量全部交给右手边的玻璃窗，车开得很稳，速度并不快，却还是感到震动和声响，一下一下地敲击着神经，迷蒙地睁开眼睛，因为不适应光线而微微眯起，只见一排排的路灯向耳后退去，视线所及都凝成了一团。

总之总是差一点。

上一次和樱井翔联系是在大半年前，4月中旬，樱花接近满开。

二宫横在家里的沙发上，撑着头看新闻，头条是日本出身现在纽约时报工作的记者樱井翔，摘得了普利策突发性新闻摄影奖。特写镜头上难得画了眼线的樱井先生用手大方地托着透明奖碑，眼神锐利果敢，浑身写满成熟的自信，普利策的人头映在他的胸前，闪光灯和掌声让人顿时又聋又瞎。

他夺得桂冠的那张照片，被从不同的角度前前后后剖析了个透，就像此刻二宫和也那部两个多小时的电影。

他拍到了大桥断裂的瞬间，角度是斜对大桥的河岸草坪。在大桥桥面迅速倾斜而下分崩离析的大镜头下，在车辆前后一列无力地坠入河湾的背景下，他将焦距对准了岸边的一个人，双手捂嘴绝望的面容。

是自己曾对他说过的，不是用镜头去拍照，而是透过镜头去看人。所以摸着心口，不难感同身受，记者先生当时心中的震惊和无奈，眼睁睁看着生命如流星坠落但是手不能及的苦。

有人曾扒过大学时代的樱井菜鸟摄影技术就是一根大萝卜，只是配着同伴的照片，凭着笔头功夫屡登校报，如今记事不在话下，摄影角度敏感锐利，镜头感充沛，照片整体充满摄影者的感情与生命的张力，不知得哪位高人提点。

也并未想到再去细心看看在校报的“（文）樱井翔”不远处，图片下赫然标着“（图）二宫和也”字样。二宫默默跟帖回复“赞！支持楼主！”

划开手机，输入恭喜，发送成功。

对方很快回了信息过来，“刚下飞机，大阪now。不妨京都一同赏夜樱？”

“费用得由刚得大奖的赢家先生包”

“谢导演赏脸”

二宫甩了手机，哈哈哈大笑几声，闷头接着写新剧本。主人公蹒跚着脚步，有些疲累地踏进小镇的酒吧，她问调酒师，一周前我听说他在这镇里，你们是否见过他，并得到了肯定的答复，说他可能还在这儿。她卸下行囊趴在吧台上，迷迷糊糊地说，终于要见了么？

最终却未成行，二宫在樱花树下散着步从傍晚光景一直呆到入夜，公园的赏樱结束时间将近，樱井翔才匆匆忙忙打了电话过来，表示原本很快就能结束的会议因为紧急报道而延长，刚刚进入休息，更让人哭笑不得的是要缩短回国行程，明天上午八点的飞机赶回纽约。

二宫支吾着应声，挂上电话，薄外套有些渗，此刻被夜晚的水汽冰得打了个寒战。

微风吹，被夜灯打上炫目光彩的樱花在枝头摇颤着，走去小码头和船家说，抱歉还是不租游船了，这就要回去了。笑的时候神色暗了几分。

这将落未落的花朵，不消大半个月，春末雨一阵再风一阵，便各自飘落，铺一地淡色的红，下一个花期来临前又是一年漫长蛰伏，樱花是如此聪明的尤物，想让它早些，想让它晚些，都不予答应。所以不是缘分未到，而是时候未到。

到花落尽，树枝上虔诚悬挂的心愿条也会被撤去，会不会实现无从知晓，撤纸人也并不会多加留意。二宫掏了笔，也挂了一张上去。

执着电影梦，及，愿来年同行。——二宫和也

那天他坐夜行巴士去了关西国际机场，却蜷着半个身子抱着剧本迷迷糊糊地在长椅上入眠，女主人公敲开旅店的门，被告知他的匆忙离开，像是一种莫名的逃避。他醒来后，时针指向八点十分，冲到玻璃窗前的时候，美联航的巨大机身在跑道上缓缓滑行，攒足速度，离地升空不作停留，二宫和也的呼吸打在玻璃窗上，模糊了飞机尾部喷射而出的白色烟雾。

他被推醒，相叶朝窗外努嘴，大桥近在眼前。

他有他的布鲁克林，我也只好奔向我的金门。

5.

眼前的背影在大桥的映衬下显得格外渺小，卸下肩膀坚硬的防备，线条变得更加柔和，几乎要遁入夜色，相叶听着他絮絮叨叨地说，金门大桥白天明明是红的，一入夜在灯的照射下却变成了黄的，像中国北方那些旧城的意味，好一番气魄。

相叶想，他们已经占据了彼此人生一半以上的时间来持续这段损友之谊，小和此时不设防的模样，源于在彼此之间积淀下来的深重浓厚的信赖感。因而每当他难以掩饰疲态，总是自然而然地就来和自己呆在一起，心照不宣地完成充电。唯有自己，是的，唯有相叶雅纪能够给他的，便是这份独一无二的治愈能量，纵是樱井翔也无法替代，嘛，对方或许也无心替代。

他从车座上拿出一罐啤酒，微凉的酒罐贴上二宫的面颊，对方猛地跳开。

而自己又何尝不知道呢，他一直都在等一个圆满的尘埃落定。

当年自己和他都还是如此年轻的面容，站在二十岁的当口，小和有他狡黠的智慧和一张小臭屁的颜，端得起炮筒耍得了纸牌一手好吉他，写了份小清新剧本在校内广为流传，轻而易举低低调调就招来一片喜爱。

他就像一块吸铁石，能够招来一切磁场契合的人，自我却端正不为所动。相叶曾经得意洋洋地以为自己会是他身边永远唯一亲近的存在，他们能淡然地在同学会上爆出旁人都不知道的梗，能够管彼此的父母叫爸妈，走进对方的家把鞋子一踢就喊一句，我回来了。

直到那年一阵响雷劈下，春末下了冰雹，相叶被偷了陪伴多年的自行车，二宫和也遇上了樱井翔。

那天深深浅浅地踩着水塘往宿舍区走，想着好端端的天忽然迅速被黑云压过，要和小和好好抱怨抱怨这狗运气，就在信息楼边的拐角提前碰上了他的竹马。一把黑色的大伞顶着风，他走在一个头发貌似很久没剪的家伙边上，两人蹟啦着拖鞋，小腿上一片泥水，缩着脖子却相谈甚欢有说有笑。他隔着身边砸下的冰雹和一片模糊的大雨，清晰地看见二宫眼中别样的开朗，和自己围坐在被炉边膝盖碰膝盖吃寿喜锅时才有的，大呼美味的一抹亮色。相叶撇着嘴角直勾勾地盯着那只搭在二宫肩上的手，骨节分明，腕上戴着一块机械表和银手链，他冷哼了一声。

二宫事后擦着头发到楼上他的寝室来找他，笑眯眯地说翔桑是上一届去交流了一年的学长，我寝室这不空着么，就住进来了。相叶在心里吃味地说，我还是介意他那只手。

他说，我被偷了珍惜多年的脚踏车，胸闷。二宫和也把毛巾扔到他的头上胡乱蹂躏着他的一头软毛，开玩笑说难道还要我买一辆送你，明知我抠？

相叶埋着头，对方淋了一身却意外地心情很不错，哼着曲调帮他擦头，还顺便擦干了耳朵的积水，他说雅纪你头发这么软耳根子也这么软，一看就好得没话说。难得的赞美也没能调起相叶的tension，是啊我心肠是不错，可是这么多年珍惜的竹马被抢去了，这哪是夸几句能好起来的？

当然这也只是腹诽罢了。

后来相叶渐渐认清了这猜测的真实，二宫并不是像吸引周围的点头之交那样又收获了一个朋友，他和樱井翔，像是磁极的两端，你在南我在北，看似是open stance，实则早已被彼此性格中相契相斥的部分牢牢捆绑，分不开了。

二宫开啤酒盖带出了气泡一手，他甩甩表示毫不介意，蹲下抱着膝盖一口一口喝，夜风撩起额发，有些孤独的意味。相叶便也在他身边蜷成同一个姿势，说小和我们这样好文艺好娘们儿啊真的合适吗，胸口当即被闷捶一拳。

一座桥白昼黑夜却有截然不同的风格，二宫觉得自己在找一处风景，并不是为了拍电影，只是为了他自己，漫长的寻找持续了很久。但每次怀揣着不同的心情，到了新地点，亲眼见过了些什么，领悟了些什么之后，又开始怀疑眼前是不是自己所要寻找的那一隅天地，想要原原本本还原心中的念想，又觉得连个大致的轮廓也拼凑不起。是希望在找到那一方世界后，就安定下来了再也不奔波，自幼怀揣的电影梦收获了一次绝佳的肯定之后，这样的念头越发强烈起来，可是总归是缺了什么的，就像眼前的景色那样。

电影的最后片段，女主角在伦敦的旧巷里遇到了一名杀手，中年绅士穿着黑色夹克，留着拉碴的胡子，左眼戴着眼罩。她并不去怀疑那样乍一看并不凶神恶煞的人是否真有杀人不眨眼的能力，她凑近，抓起他捏着枪的左手，抵在自己的胸口，她恳求杀手匀自己一枚子弹。杀手眉宇间反倒透着温和，他固执地要听理由，于是那个满身疲惫的女人用她深邃的双眼注视着枪身，她说我走不动便不想再走了，结局就选在这里吧。杀手摇了摇头，抽出了枪，他说你不能放弃你的生命，你的羁旅是你的命运。

他转身，而后黑幕。

网上主流言论执意地相信这个结局表示二宫导演自身对于安心感的渴望，二宫看了那些话，他想最该明白的那个人却没能明白。

其实二宫知道，不是那景的错，他是缺了个人。

樱井翔是那样无从安定的家伙，二宫打从一开始就知道，却束手无策。

人说知止后定，而樱井翔对自我的攀登却永不会知足，永不会叫停。向着更高的地方，向着更远的目标，向着更完美的自己，是什么时候开始他收起暴躁，什么都要按着规矩道义，即便被重担压垮也负重前行，昂着头，只去看天际的云了。

平素安全感不慎缺乏的二宫，在仍属青涩的时光里，望着他强挺的背脊和永不愿透露软弱的眼神，不止一次询问过自己，和他的羁绊是否也会成为拽住他衣角的稚儿的手指，或是在他已经够重的行囊上再堆上斤两的包袱，所以一直以来选择放他前进。

好像哪一次实在是忍不住自己翻涌的控制欲和占有欲，把相叶的手都攥疼了，却又吐出半口气，说着真不希望他会看成个负担啊，不能成为助推器，是不是哪一天就会被他抛在身后了。然后被竹马狠狠地揍了脸，相叶涨红了脸喘粗气，二宫摸着嘴角忽然笑了起来。

“蠢货，未来的导演也需要靠脸拉人气的！”

兜兜转转这个还在身边的人，和那个怎么样都有些说不清的距离的人，一同镌刻进了自己的生命里。

6.

思想一分为四，一分智虑却三分胆小，更休谈猎及爱情，始终不敌。

樱井翔驱车抵宅已过了凌晨两点，长久积攒而起的疲累渐渐侵袭了肌骨，踢开满地杂物书籍横倒在床上，闭眼才想起了谁曾挑灯在枕边阅读剧本。

二宫和也捧获至高的荣誉，这是办公室里的那群洋妞们近几日津津乐道的话题，茶水间端上杯咖啡就要说上一说，从片到人，赞不绝口。细一想颁奖夜已过去二三日，竟连一句祝福都还未送去，恐怕不是不得闲，是没有刻意放上心。

他有时也想扪心自问，想要剖了自己的心敲开自己的脑颅来瞧瞧，质问自己把原来那个耍着脾气心比天高的小翔塞去了哪里，那个曾经爱与恨、喜与恼都如此鲜明的黄毛君。

分开数年，从一开始尴尬着从不联系，到二宫打破僵局告诉他我们还是可以互相通信的朋友，一直是那样不咸不淡的关系，明明可以大大方方地相处，樱井翔却总觉得，他已经少了立场。

与二宫一同走过了很长的时日，大部分时间比起恋人更是亲密的伙伴的关系，有他在身边陪自己一起追求各自的目标，甚至，说那比他矮上小半个头的二宫，是他坚定的守护者也毫不为过。如果说二十代的二宫已经初具了寡淡隐忍的气质，那么二十代的樱井翔，还未来得及收起一身的锋芒毕露以及心比天高。

分手的那天下了雨，二宫留给他最后的话是，“现在的你让我觉得很不适”，他摊了手假装轻松地耸了耸肩，“It’s over.”然后背过身就走出了樱井翔的伞，在雨幕里渐行渐远，运动外套上被雨水打出深深浅浅的痕迹。只剩樱井翔一个人死死捏住伞柄，不可置信地盯着他的背影，一直到他已经在视线里消失了很久。

他曾经在和二宫吵架的时候，拍桌子很不经大脑地说出一些诸如你变了这样的话，而这次他却从二宫挥不去凝重的表情里看到了他的决心，那并不是一句气话，并且，丝毫没有给他反驳和生气的余地。

就是这样了，用草书写下的句点，二宫定下的事，总是无愧又洒脱。

彼时的樱井二宫已经双双卒业，二宫在时不时为杂志社拍照写作的同时，不懈追求着自己的电影梦，而相比在家里时差颠倒的二宫，樱井翔已经被纽约时报的东京分社录用，作为新晋精锐记者开始了四处奔波的生活。

那时唯一的沉重插曲便是在大学时代曾悉心辅导过两人的通讯社担当古田老师猝死的消息，葬礼的那天樱井翔正背着两个沉重的镜头和一支录音笔在龙卷风受灾区跑新闻，连葬礼都没能出席，只是托花店老板送去了印着名字的花圈，那天他戴着安全帽穿着羽绒服，挨家挨户地采访，被丢在包里静了音的手机上，有20多通未接来电来自二宫和也。风尘仆仆地连夜坐车赶回公寓整理录音照片的时候，二宫已经侧着身背对着他睡着了，呼吸很轻，那之后他加班加点，为了跟进后续常常灾区办公室两点一线，不知不觉已经很久没和在家里的二宫说过话，当然和二宫说话这件事或许也根本没上脑子。

凭借那次赈灾的报道，个把月后他轻松获得了本季度唯一一个升迁去纽约工作的promotion，拿到总部offer那天的傍晚，他换来了二宫和也的一句告别。

樱井翔还能回想起那天的起伏，十足坐上了一回过山车，不知作何表情。

直觉，那时他也是在喜欢着对方的，没什么理由，也无需条件。倒不如说，已经是到了依赖的地步，两个人的感情平淡时多，却也味浓，脱出少年走向成年的道路，血性还未彻底消散，时常伴着脉搏翻涌。

二宫和也的占有欲很强，樱井翔到现在还是能够感受到，他忽然在身后牢牢地圈住自己的腰的力度，呢喃说，现在只剩我们俩，樱井翔便会毫不犹豫地回过头去扳过他的下巴亲吻，天昏地暗飞沙走石般强烈的气场。

他觉得，自己的情商就在那一天慢慢地停滞不再生长，是永远不会正正常常说一句情话的小翔，情人相处的模式就是和二宫那样，一语不发的相伴，或是如棋逢对手在欲望中追逐。这些年并不是孑然一身的，身边多多少少出现过娴静大方的女伴，可他也还是保留一点褪不去的距离感，冷着脸去对待对方，指望每个女伴都能有二宫和他那样与生俱来的默契，包容他的好胜，所以在多数时候只是闷头打拼，兜兜转转又成了那么孤零零的一个人。

这就好比，孩提时代人人皆是任性使气，庆幸多少总得一人包容，殊不知那人是万中之一，失去再难觅得，那人或是竹马绕青梅，或是恋人、家人，爱宽厚博大，虽总不免磕绊林林总总。心灰意冷时是包容，摔倒时是伴着教训的搀扶，对你的需要，他总不懈怠，对你突如其来的坏情绪，他收下，对你的难免委屈，他把着手，不安慰，只是告诉你，我在这儿呢。可这人却在有一天，没有决绝的前因后果，走了，他告诉你，是你的错，但是那时尚未掌握识己识人识心，自己哪能发现自己的错呢？以为会带恨，可更多的还是爱，想说，不喜欢我哪里，不如我学着改，可连这机会对方也无暇顾及给予。

待到自己闷头想了又想，终于明白二宫离开的原因，明白自己遗忘了他时时刻刻在强调的人性味，而这让对方不悦且失望至极，线索慢慢整理到这儿的时候，已经太晚了。

二宫就像一汪湖水，总是让他冷静下来，助他洞悉自己的心，而分开的这些年，自己越发丧失了这种权利。对方露出比潭水更强大的海一般的气质，之前的自己并不在意去猜测体味对方的内心，而这下想要破头研究，倒轮到自己猜不透了。他的态度大方，却不明朗，亲近又疏离，所以他究竟还在不在喜欢自己，还有没有可能对他说，纠结的症结都得以改正了，大概还能再重来。

这让他在踏出每一步之前，都要先退上几步。而唯一可以确定的是，虽然仍旧没有缘由和条件，自己还是在喜欢他。

7.

每个人的抱负都不尽相同，就像梦想并不是一个既定的点，而是一列行进的列车，总是一种不断有着下一站的东西。

樱井翔越回忆越觉得脑中混沌成了一团，最初做的梦大概是那拯救世界一类的，演变到保护好弟弟妹妹，再到做一个不让父母失望的人，后来贯穿整个20代的梦想便是一脸意气奋发，握拳号称要成为一个立派的记者，他也确实做到了。现在呢，现在呢。

拿了普利策大奖以来的大半年，催着自己再向更高点进发的脚步稍稍慢了下来，鞭策的力量也好像硬生生弱了一截。在纽约奋战的日子不能说是不累的，光是肤色的不同，想要在总部里站稳脚跟，就必须用比别人再多上几倍的实力说话，不然结果就是换来同事茶余饭后乐于吐槽讥讽的对象。不懈怠，24小时绷紧的神经终于到了想要松弛的那天，他想起和二宫没能成行的那次约会，赏樱的念头是在看到那人的恭喜后忽然冒出的念头，想要与他分享喜悦，毕竟那也是他人生中的一个高峰，邀请也带了一丝修好的意味，最后还是因为工作而留一句抱歉终了。

二宫那天在机场等了他整整一夜，他是断然不会知道的。

樱井翔取了枕头抱在胸口侧躺着，吐息几口，现在的梦想的话，大概是在这偌大的世界，拥有一支笔杆和一个你。

月光皎洁映在身边那个空出来的位置，明明是一张双人床，他也只睡左边，这么多年都像是在暗示着自己些什么，樱井翔想了又想，翻身起来开了电脑，定下中午飞往洛杉矶机票。

安心地将自己重新甩回被窝里，在闹钟响起之前，他勾起嘴角，一场好梦。

8.

“You once called me your baby. You once promised me the world , but I never asked for it.”

二宫仰着脑袋倒尽了罐中的最后一滴啤酒，他说，今天有记者问我为什么要让我的女主人公坐在贡多拉上撒花瓣，他们说那反而显得我坚强的主角成了个葬花的弱女子。

相叶没有搭话，他知道沉默是此刻永恒的选择。

二宫说，我给他留了票，没脸没皮地寄挂号信到他的办公室，即便这样他也没有来看一眼。我的主角怎么就不能有个柔情一面了，她也多希望能假装一切都没有发生过。

这是他头一次站在他的角度叙述他的电影，平时大导演总是不予置评，放任那些资深人士和论坛粉丝们刷着版一条条扒着猜他的心事。他坚信一千个人眼中迥然不同的一千个哈姆雷特，哪一个是他心中的复仇王子，并不重要，他们即便打了擦边球，也永远射不中他孤零零的真心。

他想到和樱井翔在一起的那几年，和对方联合写通讯稿投到校报，再一个人独占微薄的稿费。与此同时，他也从来没有停止过剧本的创作，那时学校最红火的戏剧社有个挑剔的社长松本润，每天要off掉摞在小剧院里的一沓剧本，却在看完二宫和也的故事之后眼神发亮主动打了电话过来，主动请缨设计舞台，把本子排成一场演出。

那天晚上樱井翔回到宿舍里，就被二宫主动引到床角吻了个七荤八素，彼时二宫的眼睛里有着破开迷雾的光芒，他说我想和你一起演我写的剧本，能来吗？

在樱井翔怔怔地注视他的几秒里，他感到了前所未有的紧张，抓着对方衣角的手心都渗出了一层汗。樱井翔把他搂进怀里说，那是你的梦想，当然是一百个好，恭喜你，大导演。

终于fufu地笑出声来。

在排练的忙碌把两个人都活生生削尖了一圈下巴之时，他们终于迎来了辉煌的舞台。松本润亲自操刀，移动的布景，瞬间切换的彩灯，和环绕式的音响效果，为二宫的剧本搭起了一方新世界。二宫的心血遇到了最佳的工匠，用心雕琢，璞玉成器。

他和樱井翔，在舞台上演一对同生共死的伙伴，每一次交汇的眼神，都带着比头上投射的灯光更强烈的温度，碰撞闪出火花。

错身的眼神，仿佛在说愿不愿意给我们的爱情冠上恒久的保质期。

相互鼓励的拥抱，则是我们今后也要一路同行的证明。

是谁受伤倒上冰冷的地，这样并不够强大的我，会使你困扰吗。

是谁攥着谁的肩膀说请坚持，我需要的一切是你。

谁离世合上了双眼，我爱你，可我不喜欢现在的你，如果要留下就请一直在我身边。

樱井翔不加修饰的演技，与二宫精湛的表演相调和，竟也意想不到的成功。

最后一幕结束，伴着交响乐，灯光全开，他和二宫和也，站在舞台的最中央，所有演员列成一排谢幕，两人十指交扣的手，因为兴奋而带了更强的力度，指节发白，一直也没能松开，爱情从萌芽到长成一棵不动摇的树，生命的脉搏就在交握的掌心间跳动，铿锵有力。

雅纪，这才是我人生的firstpeak，在那之后的年份，你们可能觉得我过得很艰难，时至今日才苦尽甘来，只有我知道，只要回想起那时灯光撒在脸上和手上的温度，就能继续。

这么说着，他又打开了一罐啤酒。

曾经和那个人，站在山坡上，端着相机拍底下黄昏回家的人群，暮色四合。

如何才是好的摄影，这是永远不会有答案的，二宫爱端着相机自己随手拍拍，给电影镜头积累一些素材和经验，培养自己通过一方小镜头去寻找生存之道的心境，被樱井翔逼着要手把手教的时候，也就那么同意了。

樱井起先只想着要拍好照片，让二宫去找相叶当模特，坐在树底下拍了全景和特写一张又一张，被二宫敲着脑袋骂蠢蛋，不愧是个大菜鸟。

于是告诉他，重要的是能不能通过照片找到一个端口，直连镜中人扑面而来的情绪。

樱井翔努力地试图顿悟一下，于是又拍了几张，画面开始不断鲜活起来，二宫在山坡上侧躺，撑着脑袋看樱井翔笨拙地调焦距，心意一下子杂乱，坐起来搭好脚架，他说，我们来合张影吧。

照片被冲了一张卡片大小的，至今仍躺在大导演的皮夹里，二宫从袋里摸出来，对着樱井翔一头杂乱的黄毛看了又看，指尖戳着他发亮的耳钉，他们站在草坪上，倚在一起，一个摆个V，一个比大拇指，二十代的二宫和也耸着肩猫着背，他侧着头靠在樱井翔的肩膀上，笑得一脸漫不经心，边上那人露了仓鼠牙，标标准准一张得瑟颜，一滴水珠落在他们相合的肩膀处，被轻轻地用指腹抹掉。

我多希望什么都没发生过。

9.

爱会将我们吞噬，最后吞噬它自己，若不挣脱，顷刻间一同沉沦。

樱井翔一边刮着胡子一边将行李箱踢上，单手拉好拉链，准备就绪，洗漱完毕即刻出发，电话在这时响起。

同事Emily在电话那端用她一贯的洪亮声音嚎上几嗓子，樱井翔按了免提搁在茶几上，等她在一片口哨声中慢慢冷静下来。

“Sho，你居然不招你和二宫和也早就认识，简直是对组织天大的背叛！”

“Emily，冷静”

樱井翔感到自己额上的筋在突突地跳着，一下下叩击着他的心门，对于同事突如其来的骚扰他隐隐有了什么预感，“好吧，我不想让这层关系带上一顶炫耀的帽子，说出来对我们的工作也毫无助益，并且，事实就是我和二宫先生是很普通的朋友。”

“普通？！”Emily的声音愈加夸张，电话那头穿插着此起彼伏的“Hey别装了哥们儿”的打趣声，“Sho，你这可得伤透了大导演的心了，人家给你寄了昨晚影展导演亲自出席的播映票，还是当日即达的挂号信，可惜mailing room那位老眼昏花的大叔把它错投进了我的信箱，这也叫关系一般你们亚洲人真是含蓄委婉…”

樱井翔只觉得脑子里轰得一声，像是有一千个跳舞小人排着队对他拼凑着符号，揭开了字谜就能找到一直以来的答案，他不知道他错过了什么，他不知道他的错过意味着什么。想拿过电话再问上几句，手上的动作一乱了节奏，嘴角便划出道浅浅的痕迹，斑点血迹混杂在未刮净的白色泡沫中，微微的刺痛感让他心乱如麻。

“Hey，Sho，我知道你现在可伤心，可你千万别怪我，你得去怪那老头，成天就爱坐在他那张大躺椅上一边分邮件一边小口抿他的白兰地，挑错这可是在所难免…”

“Emily，Emily听我说，我今天休了假…现在我觉得我可能要再多放上几天假。”

“Oh，好吧，那你去吧我懂了，我会帮你顾着这儿的，我看你也是需要休息，可怜的Sho你看你都连续加了几天…”

樱井翔没等她再絮叨完，急急忙忙挂上了电话，处理掉脸上的泡沫，给伤口上了些药。他的手一直有些不听使唤，他想起二宫和也很喜欢的哆啦A梦。他在大学时代买过一个机器猫卡通零钱袋，被自己笑话一通，二宫把自己狠狠推在椅子上对着腰就挠，仿佛现在还能听到那一阵阵放肆的大笑和皮肤之上细细密密的触感。如果可以的话樱井翔希望能够有一个任意门，马上，此刻，就带他到他所在的时空，那个曾经用全部的热情对待过自己的，小和的时空。

如果我对你说一声抱歉，我并不是在奢求你装作无事发生那般原谅我，而是希望你能够给我一个打破沉重的拥抱，让我们再次亲密无间。

真正的爱，无疑是一朵含苞的花，需要假以时日才能发现它的存在，需要假以时日才能了解它的美，需要假以时日才能使它开放。樱井翔绕去办公室接回了他迟到的信封，此刻这张薄薄的纸正陪伴着他一起坐在候机大厅里。看着那已经过期的时间，他禁不住想，他要走的路还有多长多远，在让这朵爱情的花最终开放之前。

在那之前他从未认真去审视过他与二宫和也的感情，好像总是对方付出的比较多，他却被热情蒙了眼，只看到自己那时的癫狂和付出，对他越是忽冷忽热就是自己越爱的表现，可这种若即若离对对方意味着什么他却从未认真地去加以思索，那能使对方感到满足么，是对方心目中的那朵爱情的花么，他没有考虑过。不成熟的爱情让他眼盲，他在这段爱情里不如说是将人类与生俱来的自私发挥到了极点，他给的爱总是太极端，太热烈或太冷淡。每一个热恋中的人都不会看到自身的缺陷，爱让每个深陷其中的人都变得愚蠢不堪，我们置身其中，却要嘲笑着他人，笑他们为了他们的爱情是多么痴痴傻傻，连曾经的骄傲和智慧都要消却减半，殊不知自己也正静坐在一个牢笼里，我们甚至无暇去认清一个事实，那就是对方是随时可以离开的，最后被困在牢笼里的仍是我们自己。樱井翔自诩的partner式的爱情，过于冰火二重天的爱情，他那时的幼稚却自认理性的爱情，至今还没能舒展开它巨大的花苞，它还在等待一个春日。

他略显疲惫地靠在椅背上叹了一口气，透过巨大的落地玻璃它看到窗外飞机的起起落落，每一架巨大的机身上都承载了太多目光和太多思念，怎么就不会摇摆坠毁呢。看不到前方，去了目的地之后是否会得到自己料想的美好结局呢，现在的他无从假想，他小心翼翼地捋平被他捏出些细微褶皱的门票，和机票一起收进口袋里，站了起来。

前方的路如何，你不去尝试是永远不会知道的，既然做了决定就求一个无悔。

验票进桥，候机楼巨大的屏幕上，飞机尾号后的小牌显示boarding，几秒后又隐去换上了另一组航班信息，From L.A. To NYC的航班，悄悄地翻上了arrived。

这人生谁又说得准呢。

10.

顺着这条大道走到头，你不会在，我们惯常的模式便是如此，当你习惯一种距离，而我碰巧也接受了那样的感觉。

相叶欲言又止地伴着二宫，走在桥下的长堤，“小和，你这可真是玩了个心跳啊。”

二宫转过头漫不经心地笑了笑，“什么，是指忽然跑来纽约？”他把手掌在衬衣边角上拍了拍，“嘛，反正闭幕晚宴是在明天啊。”

“唔。”相叶缩了缩脑袋，纽约的初春，入夜时分开始凉意不褪，他扣上了外套扣子，解下方巾硬是给二宫围上，“你啊，这么多年总是出人意料。”

“请叫我行动派好么。”

“电话…真的不接么？”相叶努了努嘴，示意二宫口袋里微微的震动声。

“等他打到第十个的时候，再接吧。”

二宫把手指伸进侧袋里，指尖感受着麻麻的震感，不知为何，竟有些享受起来，算上落地开机之后的那两条未接来电提醒，时隔半日，这已经是樱井翔的第九通来电，去年一整年的数量都不比今日，让二宫不禁地微微雀跃起来，在想好他对自己说的第一句话前，在莫名地期待着些什么。

为什么要来这里，他也不明白，樱井翔也不明白。

他此刻穿着T恤戴着棒球帽坐在酒店的大堂里，连帽外套绑在腰间，额头上因为心焦沁出了密密的一层汗，他来到这里，却被告知今日大导演和经纪人一早便拉着行李箱行踪不明的事实。

沸腾的感情在心里涌起了滚烫的小泡，在自己拖着行李下了Taxi一路奔向大堂的短短几分钟内，那些水汽越堆积越膨胀，热得几乎要融化自己的全身，却在一瞬间被戳瘪，有风浪也默默地平息了下去。

算上上飞机前的两通，这已经是第九通电话了，那头不是无法接通，便是无人接听。

樱井翔忽然觉得自己累极了，二宫自然并不会知道自己来了这里，所以他们总是差一口气，又这么见不着面了，无论自己此刻酝酿好了多少话，诉说的人并不在这里，比起暴怒，他在怀疑自己是否已经错过了最好的时机去追回对方。

Check in之后，他无处可去，既然二宫不愿接电话，那也没有借口再去打扰对方，于是他决定趁着还未见到对方的这段时间里，去看看他那部电影。

决定出发去寻找她心目中的爱人之时，小姑娘只有初初二十岁，半脱出黄毛丫头还不甚具有女性的魅力，却已充满果敢，她的行李箱很小，带上了这么多年攒下的所有积蓄，毅然地离开了无忧无虑的家。她的父母对她说，如果你真的那么喜欢，喜欢到要抛弃家和责任去追寻你的爱情，那你就不要再回来了，等到你成熟明事理的那天我们才会再一次接纳你。彼时小姑娘的眼睛里并没有悲伤，她拥抱了号泣的母亲和沉默地叼着烟的父亲，她说总有一天我会归来持家尽孝，而此刻我只为爱而生，一辈子只有一次，不勇敢就晚了。

尽管她也知道，从一开始就知道，自己正在追寻的人不是一个可以静静为自己守候的人，如若对方是一个心底安宁踏实的人，打从一开始就不会离开。

我们俩都在浮躁的二十岁，那么你可以为了你的冒险而远行，我也可以，为了我心目中的真爱走走天涯。

她第一次在森林溪水的包裹中，即将穿越国境线的时候，广阔的天与地，稀少的人烟和广袤的丛林让她迷失了。和他在一起的时候，有他的地方就是世界，和他一起看书习字过懵懂的几年，从未想过外面的世界，所有的目光都聚焦在他的身上，他的字上，他的思想上，生怕漏过些什么，现在才开始发觉恐慌。“我永远地落在了他的身后，他看过的世界总是比我大的，如果我不跑得快一些，大概就追不上了，他才不会站定步伐等等我。像做了一个很长的梦醒来，然后我便又是孤身一人。”

她奔跑起来，鞋子上沾上了泥土，湿软的土地上，留下一排坑坑洼洼的脚印。

小姑娘之后的两次生日都是在海边度过的，六月初夏的阳光洒得海面一片金黄，夕阳时分，一片耀眼的橘色，向着天海交际的地方，慢慢晕染成一片淡紫色，涨潮的浪并不汹涌，屈膝坐在岸边，单手撑地，左手写日记，祝自己生日快乐，海的宽广让她的心变得开阔。小姑娘留长了头发，不像以前那样经常会感动到热泪盈眶，比起从前常常故作坚强，更加隐忍，遇到委屈的事情也只是不停地说着，没关系，没关系，鲜明的性格慢慢被磨平，变成了越发温润的模样。

她没有找到人，这样也过去了两年，期间因为津费的不足，在各个异乡城镇都稍有停留，做做力所能及的打工活，攒够了钱再出发。有些想家了，所以每个地方都会写一封报平安的信回去，可是却没有机会收一收回信。渐渐地习惯了一个人的孤独，出发的目的开始模糊，只觉得寻找已经变成了下意识的动作，而不是一个明晰的目标。

待到来年的初春，她去到威尼斯坐贡多拉，把一把花店中无意中邂逅的风干了的樱花瓣悉数撒进了水里，明晃晃的水面，盛着淡粉色斑斑点点逐渐飘远，她说再走几步就不走了吧，那时候她的膝盖上已经因为疲乏和伤痛累积下了病，走着走着常常忍不住去揉，她看着故乡的花朵消失在视线里，已经长久干涸的眼眶里忽然涌出了热泪，我想回去了，可是太难了，太难了，连这个念想都无法实现了。

多少次的看似希望，又被无情地吞没，她恍然明白了自己是没有办法凭自己的力量来挽留住对方的，因为对方根本不知道，根本不懂自己走了那么远的路只是为了再和他并一并肩，所以步伐从未停下过，那样的人，仅凭自己的一厢情愿又怎么能抓得住呢？

最后她向杀手求一死，鼻尖都是青石板的潮湿气息，阴冷感让她呼吸微微停滞，闭上眼睛的时候很坦然，可杀手并未多做成全，因为她的羁旅是她的命运，杀手如是说道。

走过漫长的岁月，离人方知相思愁苦，当热烈的火焰渐渐在日复一日的清风中越燃越弱的时候，她并不是放弃了她的爱，而是终于明白了安定的意味，但是自己已经走得太远了。

落幕之后，倾泻而出的钢琴声是close to you，那首数年前二宫常常溜去琴房弹奏的曲子，樱井翔活动了一下两个多小时来一直未曾挪动的身子，想去口袋里掏手机，一低头，水珠便将布裤子滴出了深深浅浅的印迹，他紧紧抿着嘴，在散了场的厅里，终于无法遏制自己的情感。

11.

对于樱井翔始终没有再打来的第十通电话，说不介意那是完全的假话。但是果然也不能强求吧，来纽约也是，并没有想过要樱井翔尽什么地主之谊，只是想来看看这个人这么多年拼搏的地方，这个城市破晓和迟暮的模样，樱井翔一定都知道。

他走在纽约开阔的街道上，戴着棒球帽还是会有人对着这个小个子的东方人侧目。他忽然觉得自己有点蠢，自怨自艾很多年了，其实应该再多给樱井翔一些宽容和关怀吧。

毕竟他是对自己如此苛责的人，身上挑着担子，拼命要把自己往山顶上甩的人。来到这里，想想他每天起早贪黑去拼命，心里禁不住连连叹了好几声气。

因为别人总是对他说，樱井翔你太好了，樱井翔你很坚强，所以他是决计不会向别人示弱，不允许自己出错的，小错误都会让他丢面子地反省上好久。从前也是，就只会在自己面前抱怨几声，偶尔撒一些气，因为自己对他是如此亲近到可以坦然的人。

说不定他们俩的内心都是些小孩脾气，那么多年没什么长进，爱情里总要争个高下作什么呢？

是夜，他飞离喧嚣的纽约城，他并不知道，他和樱井翔的距离正在奇迹般地缩小。

晚宴在第二天的夜幕降临之际如期举行，为了满足媒体的摄影欲望要求所有奖项得主持奖杯参加宴会。二宫保持着嘴角得体的弧度，举着奖杯周旋在话筒与话筒，摄像机与摄像机之间，餐盘明明就在眼前，却无暇端起，连夜赶回让他昨晚睡得并不安稳，此刻脚步虚浮，胃饿得没了知觉。他偷了个闲，扶着桌沿勉勉强强站稳，深吸几口气缓和一下浑浊的脑回路，右手边在这时伸出一个托盘来，上面放着一只mosburger以及一杯蜜瓜苏打，二宫差点以为自己已经产生了幻觉。

他饿极了，他在心中呐喊着，是谁如此贴心在这时送来了我的最爱，他抓起那个汉堡，左手仍死死捏着小金人，用牙齿撕开了包装纸，大口咬下，狼吞虎咽地吃下半个，偏过头去，吸了一大口蜜瓜苏打，镜头在这时齐齐围拢过来，伴随着在场女星们忍俊不禁的笑声，她们说，大导演真是饿坏了，二宫从包装纸后抬头，弯着嘴角幸福地卖上一个萌，打算转过身去感谢一下那个贴心的侍者。

却在一片摄像机的包围圈外不远处，看见了樱井翔。

他穿着白衬衣黑马甲，头发拢起，领口的黑色领结还是一如既往地歪斜着，一只手背在身后，一只手举着一个托盘，还稳稳地托着那杯他喝了一半的蜜瓜苏打。

在他怔忡的表情里，他看见站在光圈外的樱井翔，眼中泛着晶莹的波浪，那人对他，缓慢地扬起了一个笑容，仓鼠牙一如初见，二宫忽然间发现，自己已经不记得上一次见他生人是何时的事了。

二宫很想问他怎么突然跑来，在这儿等了多久，知不知道自己之前去了哪儿，都作罢了，在这个人面前喋喋不休并不是自己一贯的风格，默契一直是他们相处最好的证明。

他作了个口型，说，谢谢。樱井翔对他微微欠了欠身，彬彬有礼。

晚宴散场已是凌晨光景，樱井翔一直在角落等他，看人都陆续走了，便喊他出去走走，两人出了大厅，默默无语走了很久，不知道要去哪里，漫无目的，二宫的心思有些走散了，樱井翔的手指在不经意地划过他的手背很多次之后，终于捉住了他的手，拉着他，两人不约而同地奔跑起来。

奔跑，吼叫，这条路没有尽头，两旁有高耸的建筑，复古风格的墙面凹凸不平，二宫伸出未与樱井翔相牵的手，手指抚过表面带来一丝丝粗糙的触感。他们闯了两个红灯，险些撞上一辆自行车，不曾停下脚步，樱井翔扯了领结，扔了出去，扣着他的手指愈加用力。

很久没有那么真实了，只有当彼此在身边的时候才有的真实，恍惚间这么多年的故事像是从未发生，他们仍然是大学时代的两个毛头小子。

樱井翔跑累了，忽然把他拉进街边的小巷里，樱井翔说，“如果…你不介意的话…”，便把二宫急促的呼吸一同吞没下去。二宫手里的小金人抵着对方的胸口，他的呼吸此刻非常紊乱，胸中闷地几近爆炸。对方第一次和自己告白的时候，也是就那么突然地，望着他的双眼，说如果你不介意的话，就不由分说简单粗暴地给了自己一个吻。

时至今日，他也依旧闭上眼睛决定不作反抗，因为真是久违了，亲吻也是，悸动也是。

樱井翔想，他或许都没有真正地去了解过二宫和也，而与此同时二宫也有着相似的感触。

他们之间脱了节的日子已经持续了很多年，那年扛着镜头站在身侧的人摸爬滚打着实现了电影梦，那年棱角分明的黄毛君成为了立派的精英记者。

盛传，1999年是世界末日，那年他们不曾相识，身边陪着的友人也各不相同，他们在那一天并未迎来生命的终结，却学会了去珍惜这个世界，立下了只活在当下的誓言。

若有上帝，定是他赋予两人这一次重生并相识的机会，未曾阻止彼此如磁石般的相互吸引，神留下了这个依旧尖锐的世界，却让他们在一份感情中找到了美好。

21世纪从亲吻开始。

时光若倒回，即便知晓中途会磕磕绊绊分离多年，或许他们还是会选择这场难能可贵的缘分，因为他们都并非结果主义者，而这过程已然无悔。

2012年再一次地，这个世界将它的未来挽留，走过21号之后，人人平静度日。

新纪元从重逢开始。

末日之后再一次地，意识到内心的情感，它就如海啸般强烈，冲击波将要吞没珠峰，也携手而上。

“再一次的试炼，你敢吗？”樱井翔将二十代末尾的二宫和也搂在怀中，“至少我，至少我的30余载岁月以来，从未有一刻比此刻更想陪在你身边。”

潮起潮退，朝夕更迭，从此你的星球我会一直注视守护。

在他，穿过多年光阴的大幕，终于又握住二宫的汉堡手的时候，他知道，过去的每一分每一秒回忆都不是一场虚空，一场风雨，换来花满枝头。

“我可以相信你这一回，反正我也没什么本可亏了。”

“你就尽管试试吧，说不定一个不小心就永远了呢？”

二宫凝视着无名指上，樱井翔刚才偷偷用丝带打上的结，终于破开了一个灿烂的笑脸。

二十代初，时代并未给予他什么，只为他送来了一个樱井翔。

三十代将至，时代并未给予他更好的什么，只为他送还了一个樱井翔。

不过，那人或许从不曾打他生命中离开。

——翌日，纽约时报头条刊登了二宫导演感情事业双丰收的访问，二宫导演面对镜头照相时耳根通红，事后他本人摆了个不屑的表情说，那是因为好莱坞的气温高过了头，被视为一种苍白无力的辩解。

新闻照上，他右手举着小金人，左手无名指上用红丝带系着一个并不好看的结。他说，女粉丝们可别伤心，以后也请多多支持我！

论坛上又盖起了新的高楼，只是这回还是没人注意到的是，在记事的末尾，一行小小的铅字，印刷着[ 图&文Sho Sakurai ]的字眼，那就是整个故事无解的谜底。

FIN.


End file.
